A known inkjet recording apparatus is configured to convey a sheet by a conveyor roller pair while holding the sheet by a platen, record an image onto the sheet held by the platen by ejecting ink droplets from a recording head, and discharge the sheet having the recorded image by a discharge roller pair. The known inkjet recording apparatus further comprises a corrugate mechanism configured to form the sheet into a corrugated shape having alternating ridge portions and groove portions so as to prevent the sheet on the platen from curling during the image recording.